In recent years, network connected devices have facilitated services for household members, building managers and/or businesses, in which the connected devices share information. Such shared information may be sent to and/or otherwise received by utility companies, security companies and/or users to control and/or monitor the network connected devices. In some examples, the utility companies may retrieve and/or otherwise receive the shared information for the purpose of providing incentives, such as energy saving opportunities.